


First Order of Business

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [6]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Childish, Fun, Love, M/M, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you pay attention to the meeting, we can get out of here soon and you can go, chat it up with the ladies to your hearts content.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Order of Business

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be something else... but eh oh well... who cares?

David spins around on his chair in the meeting room, he’s staring up at the ceiling as he spins, getting progressively more giggly the dizzier he gets. Jimmy stares at him with his eyebrows raised while the other panellists just blink at David Walliams before taking a collective sigh and turning back to Jimmy, who they notice is now doing half spins on his chair a childish grin on his face. 

“Jimmy…” Jason says, giving Jimmy a questioning look. Jimmy stops spinning, sits up properly and clears his throat.

“David!! No spinning!” he says, straightening his suit. David stops giggling as he stops his chair from spinning and stares at Jimmy before promptly letting his head fall against the table. 

“But this meeting’s boring!” he whines as his thoughts continue to whirl. “You’re all just talking about surveys and people and I’m bored.” Jimmy sighs. 

“If you pay attention to the meeting, we can get out of here soon and you can go, chat it up with the ladies to your hearts content.” None of them expect the way David suddenly sits up, fixes his tie and snatches the file from Jimmy’s hands and takes a quick look.

“Right! This meeting is called to order. The first order of business is…” 

—

The door slams shut after them as they frantically grope at and hungrily kiss each other. The clothes that fall behind them, forming a pathway to the bedroom and with that the first order of business is out of the way and they can move on, to the more exciting part of the meeting…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.  
> Also on Tumblr...


End file.
